


to keep from seeing those tears.

by lostghoulinjupiter



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fireflies, Fluff, Lumity, One Shot, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostghoulinjupiter/pseuds/lostghoulinjupiter
Summary: "Fireflies represent hope, guidance, inspiration, and awakening. They implore us to listen to our hearts and let them lead the way toward truth and light."But maybe, Luz is the firefly she didn't know she will find.-Amity was feeling troubled with something the whole day, and Luz knew she's done seeing the frown that has been lingering in the girl's face for a while.  Luz, then, decided to take Amity to see the fireflies.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	to keep from seeing those tears.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for any errors you will see or find. i tried my best, pls enjoyy tysmmm xx

"Hey Willow, is it just me or Amity seems so out of it today?", Luz finally asked the question that has been troubling her for almost the whole school period, her and the other girl walking to their next class. 

Willow wondered, her mind trying to reminisce the events of the past hours, "I'm not really sure, Luz. I didn't pay attention, I'm sorry."

Luz sighed, she thought Amity feels so distant today. Ever since they came to school this morning, the witch has been looking down the ground with her books held tightly against her chest. When Luz greeted her in the hallway, she unfortunately just received a wave with a small smile in exchange. And that made her wonder if something's wrong with the taller girl, or maybe she is just overthinking things. 

"Hey, don't think too much about it. You can ask Amity when we're done with classes", Willow tried to comfort her friend after seeing the distress in her face.

Luz offered an uncertain smile, trying to put the cold girl behind her mind, "You're right, Willow. Thank you."

—

"Hey, Amity, hello..", Luz scratched the back of her neck, laughing awkwardly, "so, I noticed that, uh, are you okay—?", finishing with a tight smile and eyebrows furrowed worriedly. 

Amity tried to offer a small grin, "I'm fine, Luz. Thank you for asking." 

'Yea—h, you're definitely okay' Luz thought, obviously not convinced. She wanted to say something more but she realized, she doesn't want to push Amity and the girl will open up in her own if she wants to, so she ended up swallowing her words back.

But Luz, being the kind person that she is, doesn't want to leave things the way they are, "Wait, Amity, are you free tonight?"

Amity looked up, "Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Great! Then meet me in front of the school in 7 in the evening", Luz beamed and ran away, giving Amity no time to ask a question. 

The door of the Owl House busted open loudly, making Eda and King, who are playing cards, jumped from their seats. 

"Eda! Eda, I need your help", Luz said right away, almost panicking. 

"What happened?", Eda replied worriedly. 

"I have a favor", the human clasped her hands together, her eyes shimmering as she worked her charms. Eda raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. "Can you please take us in the human world tonight?" 

"Wait, kid— human world? And 'us'?", her mentor questioned, surprise written all over her face. 

"Human world?! Take me, Luz! Take me!", King spoke frantically. 

Luz nodded, "You see, Amity has a thing in her plate. And I want to show her something but it's in my town, and they only come around this time of the year. And you are the only one I know who can help." 

Eda and King gazed after hearing her words, trying to process what she just said and requesting to do. Suddenly, the witch smirked knowingly, as if she realized something they didn't, "I see". 

Eda took a key from her thick white hair, a familiar key to Luz, a key she once held on. 

"You know how to use it, right? Just press the button and a door will appear", Eda gave the little object to the other girl and continued, "Make sure you'll come back here safely, and take care of Amity!"

Luz tackled the taller woman into a hug, "Thank you, thank you!". The older witch patted her head in return, oxygen almost leaving her body. 

—

"Hey, Amity, you came", Luz stood properly from the wall she's leaning on when she saw the other girl in the distance.

"Hello, Luz, I did. So.. why are we here?"

"You will know later! I need to show you something, so let's go, it's near the Owl House."

They walked in a comfortable silence, or comfortable for Luz, at least. As usual, Amity is on the verge of a mental breakdown, though not in a bad way, but rather a fluttering feeling from the proximity of Luz's presence. And moreover, they are walking down a dark area, alone, and an environment so silent. And still, she doesn't even know what they are going to do here. 

"Okay, I think here's enough, not so far from the house", Luz stopped when the Owl House came into the view, lighting up from a distance. 

She took out the key from the satchel slinging at her shoulder, and pressed the eye button in it. A briefcase with an eyeball in the middle popped up and suddenly folded out to a rectangle, forming an oh-so-familiar door in front of them. 

"Luz, what's that? And where are we going?"

"Amity, do you trust me?", Luz asked softly, then the mint-haired girl nodded in response, "Thank you. So, I want to show you the fireflies but you can only find them in my home, the human world."

Amity gaped at her, "What? The human world— we're going?". Luz hummed, "Just trust me. I wouldn't let anything happen to you, I promise." 

Amity felt some assurance from her words, "Okay, then." Luz smiled at her and turned the door's knob open, but they were instantly met by strong winds, almost blowing them away. Heavy droplets of water hitting their small frames, sharp lightnings and roaring thunders can be heard on the background. 

Luz knew what was happening in the other side and immediately closed the door and pressed the key again, the entrance coming back to its original form and disappearing.

"Woah..", Amity muttered, looking horrified from what she just experienced.

Luz groaned loudly, "No! There's a storm! Why now in all times?"

"Hey, it's okay, it's a natural disaster. It can't be helped", Amity tried to comfort the girl.

"But—", Luz cut herself off and sighed, her shoulders slumped down and walked dejectedly, "Let's go in the Owl House and eat something instead." 

"I'm sorry we couldn't see the fireflies tonight," Luz said sadly, obviously disappointed and her eyes glistening, as if she's about to cry. 

Amity, amused, yet mirroring the emotion of the other girl, "Luz, it's fine. I really appreciate what you did for me."

Luz tried to think of something, anything; she's determined not to end this day without pulling Amity out from the destructive emotions. Biting the inside of her cheek while pondering, a thought came into her mind that made her smile widely, "I know! Amity, wait here, I'll make this quick!", and dashed into her room. 

Amity sat down in the couch, trying to process everything that is happening at the moment. All she knew was Luz asked her this morning if she is free for the night, next, the human is talking about fireflies, what even are those? But then, when the portal opened, they were met by a raging storm. And now, well, they're back in the Owl House, but it seems like the tan-skinned girl has other plans. Amity sighed and looked down at her hands, she really does appreciate Luz's efforts, they're really distracting her from her problem. But she feels like she's also burdening the latter. 

The witch was startled when a sudden door owl extended in front of her, "Amity, you looked very sad tonight, hoot-hoot. Let me tell you a story ins—",

The bird was cut off when the door from Luz's room shut open, "Amity! It's ready, but uh, it's better if you won't see it right away." 

"What? How am I going to do that, then?"

Luz nervously laughed, then raised a soft white cloth, "C-close your eyes? Just trust me!"

Amity, confused, but obliged by closing her eyes. Luz walked towards the girl, then smiled unconsciously when she stared at her adorable features. Taking Amity by the hand, both girls suddenly gasped quietly from the spark of electricity they felt when their skin made contact. 

Reaching the room successfully, Luz took a deep breath before speaking, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Amity's eyelids fluttered open and her amber irises were met by little orbs of light floating all over the room. She's speechless; it looks simple, yet, completely taking her breath away. 

"Luz, I—", Amity didn't know what to say, she's too awestruck to formulate a word. 

"I hope you like it, Amity", Luz said timidly, "We weren't able to see the fireflies tonight, so I thought, why not just make the fireflies? Wait, I mean, those are absolutely not fireflies— but, yeah, they looked like that", she rambled. 

Amity feels like crying, first, what she's seeing right now is too wonderful and second, this day has been stressful enough and right now, it's giving her the calmness and peace she's longing for, she feels like she's finally... home. 

Wiping the lone tear that escaped from her right eye, "Luz, thank you so much. I don't know what to say— words can't express what I'm feeling right now. All I can say is, thank you." 

"You're very welcome, Amity", Luz replied, relieved that the other girl liked her little surprise, "but we're not done yet!"

Taking a pen and paper from her drawer, Luz sat on the floor, Amity imitating the action. The human started scribbling on the paper, but Amity can't tell, drawing an image, perhaps? 

Luz finished and raised the paper for the other girl to see, "So, this is a firefly," she then took a ball of light and put it in the lower part of the drawing, soft light enveloping the paper, "and they glow! They're insects, but their, uh, butts— light up!"

Amity's eyes widened in astonishment, "Woah, I didn't know there are such things in your world."

"There's probably a same thing here in Boiling Isles, but looks different and weird."

"That's true, probably", they both laughed at the possibility, Amity was the first one to stop laughing and cleared her throat, "So, uh, last night. My family and I kind of ended up in an argument. They always compare me to my older siblings. How they are smarter than me, how they know more spells and can use them properly. They always tell me what to do—", Amity whined, "I'm tired. I'm tired of them telling me to be Emira or Edric. I'm.. just done."

Luz stared at her, wondering how can parents treat such precious daughter badly, "Do you know, Mom used to tell me that fireflies symbolize hope and guidance. Just believe and listen to your heart, and they will lead us towards the truth and light. Amity, you're an amazing witch. You are a top student, and you deserve that title. I saw your hard work in practicing and I saw your talent. They shouldn't tell you what to do, and what you're going to be.

Live a life you're proud of, Amity. And I'll be supporting you until the end no matter what", Luz smiled encouragingly that Amity can't help but burst into tears completely, suddenly hugging the other girl. 

The warmth she's feeling, whether from the lights or from the human herself, she doesn't know, but she loves it and hoped it wouldn't fade away. 

Amity wiped her tears and stared out the window, the moon illuminating down upon them. 

"I guess you'd be watching us again tonight." 

Maybe Luz is the firefly she didn't know she will find.


End file.
